Vehicle partitions that are longitudinally movable to a limited extent and which are lockable by means of a locking arrangement, are known from German Patent Publication No. (DE-OS) 2,649,991. The walls that close off the ends of the transport compartment are braced against the end wall of the vehicle by shock absorbers.
German Patent Publication No. (DE-OS) 2,913,050 discloses an arrangement, comprising a net for retaining of cargo. The net is located between a cargo hold and the cockpit of an aircraft. In a position ready for use the net is arranged in a vertical plane in the fuselage. The net is fixed to the fuselage of the aircraft by elastic straps and connecting hardware so that it is detachable. Such an arrangement requires a relatively large free space behind the net for intercepting and holding freight items, whereby the area of the passenger compartment or cabin is substantially decreased.